Dancing queen meets movie star
by chibigirlflower
Summary: Just a little story 'bout a meeting in a danceclub. Some lemon, nothing too graphic. 1x2 pairing. Some fluff and sillyness.
1. Personal space

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, poor me, besides this plotles story. G wing belongs to luckier people.

Please be kind, this is my first english fanfic and I haven't written anything since quite some time. So if you don't like it just stop reading and never tell me about it. I don't have any beta right now so there will be some, maybe many spelling mistakes, sorry for that.

By the way the second part will definitly contain some yaoi lemon, so if you don't like the the delicous image of Duo and Heero together **leave right now**!!!

Dancing queen meets movie star

_Heeros __thoughts_

"talk"

Duos thoughts

He loved dancing but not especially with all the people in clubs. Well usullay they would only once invade his personal space.

One look of his intense blue eyes and they would mumble an irritated "Sorry" and vanish into the crowd. It wasn't only his eyes, once his former roommate and still best buddy Wufei told him that his deathglare and his hole body practicly screamed "I'm superior, don't come near me" when dancing or doing his martial art practices.

But this particular beeing seemed to be deaf and blind because he just ignored his glares – his best dark and vicious ones – and even when he moved away that longbraided idiot just followed him smoothly.

_Hmm, n__ot that that clingy guy was ugly or stinking or just a bad dancer, no he was incredibly cute, eh no wait beautiful, no not right stupid mind guys aren't cute or kinda droolworthy, this annoying, yes annoying male was only very well build. _

Heero let his eyes roam over the others body_, indeed slender legs in tight black leather pants, mhhhh, really nice little ass, double mhhhh, a slim waist and some broad shoulders above a well toned back._ But what was most eyecathing from his point of view was the long, chestnut –couldn't tell it with all that flickering light in the club- braid that was dangeling up to his butt.

_Kind of seduct_ive _how the end of that braid slid over the leather coverd globes of that invaders ass._

Then his opponent suddenly turned around, a wide smirk on his lips "Checked me out enough, huh? " And with one small step he was right in front of the now totally embaressed and flushing Heero, luckily no one could see that because of the heat in the club. "What's now wanna dance with me hot stuff or will ya further dancing away and admiring me from a distance?"

"I didn't, I mean I haven't" Heero stutterd "You were following **me**!"

"Aww, come on" the indeed very sexy boy in front of him said "dance with me." And with that he placed his arms around Heeros neck and started to dance to the music again. Kind of magically Heeros body seemed to have an will of it's own because he felt himself dancing with his arms around the hips of said braided boy. When his mind finally was so kind to work again he was still too stunned to just shrug the other guy of. _Yeah, what to do now? He was having a nother male in his arms_, _one that smelled kind of exiting and felt extremly good under his touch. But also during their short interaction the eyes –blue,violett?- coloured ones had kept his mind the second he had looked at them. For starters he should just asked for the name of stranger he was dancing with, yeah good idea._

"Who are you?" he questioned, speaking very close to the ear of the other, who shudderd under his breath.

Bending his head a little, so that he could look him in the eyes, the braided invader told him "I'm Duo, hot stuff, and I really thought that there would be no one in this club not knowing me."

Heero gave him a puzzeld look.

"And why would that be so?" he again whisperd into the others ear, so that he again could inhalate the intoxiating smell of the others hair and body.

Duo giggled. And Heero thought that this was the cutetest and hotest giggle he had ever heard.

"You haven't switched on your tv or went to the cinema the last couple of years, huh? But what's your name anyway?" Duo asked with an amused look in his handsome face.

"Heero." he answerd "What do you mean? Are you an actor or something like that?"

"Nah, more liked actor, director and singer I guess."

At this point Heero stoped dancing "Don't take me for a fool! You are quite sexy you don't have to tell me lies about your job to impress me, just tell me what you really do!"

Duo's smile deepend at Heeros statement- He really have no idea who I am, that is soooo cute and interesting. And if he gives me another of that strict-teacher-looks I have to jump him right now. "Ok, I'm really an actor and I thought that you might have seen me" he gave Heero an apologetic smile "maybe you saw me as an minor character in _Saving Private Ryan_?"

"Ah, no I haven't seen that one, but now I maybe will, if you tell me which one of the extras you were. Then I might as well think about saving private Duo and bring him home save." Heero told him smirking.

"Is that an invitation, cause right now I feel a huge need to be _saved_ by some good looking guy like you" Duo told him and grinded roughly into his body.

Heeros mind took an vacation again and he felt himself grab Duo's hand and nearly running though the parting masses of the clubbing people.

TBC

Muhahaha, cliffie. That will be a two-shot I suppose and I try to update till next week but college is bitching at me right now. Next part will have a lemon, therefore the rating. Please review because I have no beta and need helpful!!!! criticism.


	2. Mine or yours?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, poor me, besides this plot less story. G wing belongs to luckier people.

I'm so sorry for the long delay, but I had to rewrite the 2nd part after my pc got some nasty bug and I lost quite some of my documents, sob, sob.

Well I'm sorry if the first part and this one doesn't fit a 100 but I really tried hard to keep the flow. When rewriting it the story got a little longer but because the lemon is still not the way I want it to be you have to wait for the next chap. hides behind a chair – really there will be hot smex – actually if it finally doesn't't sound like an acrobatic act anymore, see I have to rewrite it

Bye from very sorry author

When he spotted Wufei with Millardo near the bar he went there with Duo still clinging to him. "You don't have to take me home tonight. Bye." With that he left his best buddy a bit startled but nevertheless grinning because he had seen the short exchange on the dance floor with that famous artist.

Heero wasn't really sure how they got to Duos place. Everything was a bit blurry from when they left the club. Duo magically had already called a cab and when they got inside they couldn't't really keep hands and lips from each other.

Luckily NY cabdrivers won't care for what you do on the backseat if you don't leave a spot on it.

_This is cr__azy, but goshs he is gorgeous and he, mhhhph, tastes so incredibly good._"What are you doing to me?" he asked between hungry kisses.

"**What I'm doing? You** looked like sex on legs in that club when you moved. I only was curious why no one was near you." With that Duo licked Heeros lips again and moved his head a little to nibble at his earlobe. "Your intense gaze, that got me immediately. I had to come closer".Arghh, he's shuddering, so cute and his hair is so soft even though it looks like he just got up – wanna eat him up. 

When the cab suddenly stopped both of them were startled. "20 bucks." Duo paid the driver and they got out of the car and in front of a really impressive house. "Where are we?"

"You should watch cribs on MTV you might have seen it."

"As you stated earlier I usually don't watch TV, often." Heero was a bit suspicious right now. _Who the fuck was that guy?_ "So I guess your not just some guy walking through the back of scenes, huh?"

"No." Duo smirked and took Heeros hand. "Let's go inside it's way more cozy there and I'm freezing my ass of in these pants. They may look good but I need someone to keep me warm when I'm wearing them." Another smirk and a rather seductive look trough long lashes and Heeros pants seemed to be tighter instantly.

This hole thing was strange but Heero followed Duo willingly. He just wanted this guy. He hadn't been together with someone for quite some time. He just didn't felt the need to socialize with people, he didn't even felt the need to get laid usually but with Duo, he totally lost his common sense. That guy let his body tingle from head to toe.

For Duo it was quite similar although he truly felt the need to have some hot steamy sex nearly 24/7. Well, but that was usually totally impossible. He was rich, he was famous and well his lover should have some class, too. He didn't want some cute but mindless fuck bunny that admired him nonstop for being a famous actor. What he wanted was someone like Heero, sexy, independent, cute and totally unaware of his artist status. Well he had probably messed with that ideal when he told Heero that he was an actor and then went with him to his own house instead of Heero. He could still slap his head for that.

But his hands were busy with more important things right now. Heero had suddenly pressed his back against one of the walls close to the stairs (they haven't gotten far from the door till now) and now Duo had slid one of his hands in that soft chocolate hair and the other grabbed a handful of Heeros round ass.

Heero practically growled before he had slammed Duo against the nearest wall. He wanted to feel that incredibly sexy guy allover his hole body. His eyes were dark with lust and he could see in Duos violet orbs the same hunger he felt so strongly. All of his willpower vanished when he held Duos hands on his body and he started to rip off the clothes of Duos body and kiss every inch of skin that now was available. Duos breath came in puffs. "I want you so much right now."

"I can see that!" Heero said with a smile that melted Duos legs into goo. He than cupped his erection -that was still covered with black leather- in his palm "And I want to feel it too!" With that he captured Duos lips again and slid his tongue into the wet, hot cavern that opened so willingly for that intruder.

I'm dead and in heaven. That guy, ahhhhhhhh, now he's so dominant, kissing the living hell out of me. And he feels so good, mhhhh, lips, so soft, yet his ass is really like steel. Oh, what now that tickles, stop nibbling on my throat. Whoa?

"Hey, put me down!"

"No. Bedroom. Now. Don't want on floor." Heero could only form basic sentences. His mind wouldn't't produce anything else right now. He was way too deep in sex-mode.

"Fine." when Heero kissed him passionately again Duo didn't mind to be carried to his bedroom because he thought his legs would probably be too wobbly for walking right now. As soon as Heero let go of his lips he hoarsely whispered "upstairs, first on the left" and now it was his turn to passionately suck on Heeros pulse and hear the man whimper lustfully.

TBC


	3. Positions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, poor me, besides this plot-less story. G wing belongs to luckier people.

Hi there, hope you like the chap., took quite some time to make it work somehow. There's still one chap left. Ain't no 2-shot anymore I suppose.

"Waves white flag" Have fun out there and a happy 2008.

When Heero kicked open the door to Duo's bedroom, said guy was really busy sucking at his pulse and probably leaving a huge love bite there.

Although his erection was already quite painful he refused to just dump his gorgeous prey on the bed, rip their clothes- well pants would be more accurate- away and have his way.

Well he was Heero Yuy and he had his standards, even in sex mode he would make sure he wasn't the only one enjoying the dance.

"Duo?" his mouth only millimeters above Duo's, their eyes locked and bodies pressed close to each other "You sure?"_ can't refuse me 'm not sure 'm able to hold back much longer, ahhh, god there yeah, mmh, tastes so good, like honey and something spicy._

Duo's eyes were on Heero's eyes and lips, he had hardly heard the question of his dancing queen. His blood rushing trough his veins loud and fast, he answered with his body, pressing up his own hard on stronger against Heero's body and sucking in his bottom lip.

Asked, he asked, I would have let him without that but he still asked he ahhhh, more , so soft, ahhhhh.

"If you don't peel me off of these pants real' soon we both will have to tell the cleaning lady a good story." Duo whispered breathless when Heero shortly let go of his lips to let them both suck in much needed air.

"No. Not yet. But do you want to take mine of?" Heero asked before attacking Duo's left nipple.

Duo sucked in his breath really fast at that invitation and moaned out a loud "Yesssss!" at the sensation of lips, teeth and tongue working on his erect nub.

When Heero released him, his own breath coming out in puffs as well, the blue-eyed greek god-like guy started to lay back, looking expectantly and extremely sexy at Duo.

There was no way in hell Duo would resist THAT invitation longer than a second. He started to crawl over Heeros body pressing here an there and licking his prey right from the hem of his tight light blue cut-out jeans up to his throat, leaving some more love bite on his way.

"So, you want me to take of your pants?" Duo tapped his chin while sitting on Heero and pressing sweetly aching parts of their anatomy against each other again. "What will I get, when I do that?" he asked innocently.

Heero growled and bucked up his hips. "Anything you want, as long as you can take it!" He said whilst reaching up and drawing Duo against his lips for another passionate kiss.

During their battle for domination Duo let his hand roam over Heeros broad chest.

Gosh, how can anyone have a perfect body like this own, I have to ask him later what sport he does and mhph he' strong but so sensitive when I brush just lightly over his skin. And oh, look at his cute nipples and how he get goosebumps when I blow at them.

Heero caught Duo's head between his hands and let his finger run trough the long chestnut bangs and the half open braid. His eyes all the while connected with Duo's, both of them having wide, dilated pupils dark with lust and something neither of them would be able to put a finger upon. "So soft" Heero said while wandering with gentle fingers above his partners hair "Now, what will you do about my clothes?"

Duo kissed him again and then let his body slip down so that his head was close to his preys crotch. His hand graced gently at first above the large bulb that stretched the cloth " I'll let you beg for each button" and with that he covered Heero's erection much firmer in his palm and stroked it roughly.

Heero was close to his limits "More!" Another stroke. "Ahhh, Please, more!"

Duo smiled wickedly and opened quickly the first button "You can do that very good!" he said and his breath ghosted hot over Heeros skin.

"Undress me, hurry.!" Heero was desperate he wanted to feel more, touch more, smell more and lick more of Duo's body but he had asked to be undressed, so he wouldn't surrender that fast.

Duo grew desperate himself, it was unbelievingly sexy to have this blue-eyed beauty begging for him to rip his clothes of and wriggle it's beautiful body underneath his touch, but if it would go on like that much longer he would come just from watching.  
Say please, just say please and than I won't wait any longer and suck you off like there's no tomorrow.

"Ahh, Duo, please hurry!" And that was it Heeros pants and underwear were gone in mere seconds.

Now it was Heeros turn to peel Duo out of his – now awfully – tight pant. They switched positions and Heero was more than willing to free Duo's erection now.

When it sprang to eternal freedom , the head of Duo's cock was already dripping wet with pre-cum. Heero licked his lips.

_Mhhhhm, looks tasty. _"You sure, you're no porn star?" Heero joked before his eager little tongue tasted the slightly salty substance that ran out of that seductive looking slit.

"Ohhahhhahh, noooo but maybe you're." between quick breath he lowly voiced his own wish out. "Wanna suck yours, too." With that they changed position again and now the both of them were busy between each others legs.

"Ahhhh, not so hard or else I won't last any longer" Heero stopped his licking and sucking right away " So cum!" With that he deep throated Duo, who's body reacted instantly on the sensation.

"So , hot ahhhhhhhh." He was only able to pump Heero another few times but then all of his senses were too occupied with his orgasm.

He could still feel Heero around his cock, his teeth softly grazing at his shaft, his tongue licking at the veine pumping hot blood along, his hand fondling his balls. It was overwhelming.

TBC


End file.
